


Incorrigible Han Solo

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Incorrigible Han Solo

You returned from your mission with a lot of injuries, and you barely had any time before making your escape to patch yourself up. Meaning your face and body were pretty bruised up. Just from a mission to steal some Imperial plans, you found yourself encased by seven stormtroopers. But lucky for you, stormtroopers are known for their terrible aim. So, you didn’t have much issue escaping, but it was a close one.  
Darth Vader almost caught you, and it was much closer than you’d hoped. But you got your mission over with, and that was the most important thing.  
You get off your X-wing and start to walk to find Princess Leia and tell her the good news of finding the Imperial plans. But you ran into someone before finding her first.  
“Y/N? Is that you?” a voice says. You turn around to find the guy you have loved, the incorrigible Han Solo.  
“Hey,” you say. “I was able to complete my mission,” a small smile on your face.  
When he sees you, he gives you a sudden concerned face. He walks towards you and puts his hands on your face, cupping it. He scans your entire face, and you remember that you had cuts all over your face and then some. He wipes away some blood dripping from your chin. Then he looks directly into your eyes. You feel your heart pounding, and you can’t leave his gaze either.  
“Who in the hell did this to you?” Han says. “Because whoever it was, I will swiftly murder their ass.”


End file.
